The Reunion
by Sab0511
Summary: Ten years after losing the love of her life, Bella attempts to win the love of Edward back, only he's engaged to another women. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have a say in Edward's love life, and they don't like the other women.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years had passed since I had last been home and I had no plans to change that, or that was the plan until I got the letter for our ten year reunion from Forks High, in rainy Forks, Washington.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_The committee for the reunion for Forks High class of 2006 would like to invite you to return to Forks High, included is a list of activities for the weekend. Activities include a visit to Forks High, a bon-fire before the big homecoming game and the homecoming game. The committee has decided to also participate in the homecoming parade. Please RSVP, promptly if you are attending._

_Sincerely,_

_Jessica Newton_

There was contact information for Jessica following her name. I knew that Alice would be calling sometime.

I had so much to do and I was worrying about a stupid reunion that I would more than likely being attending after my best friend twisting my arm. Alice Cullen would force me to fly up the west coast and attend the stupid thing.

I was currently living in Los Angeles, just a few miles from the production company that I worked at. Well, at least I was finally getting my own show. I got to finally direct my own show, I was calling it 'The Mommy Club'. Yea, I was working on the name. We started shooting after the reunion, so I couldn't use the show as an excuse.

I went for the next box that I'd been hauling to the attic before I had grabbed the mail. I picked it up on the sides and then the bottom fell out, books tumbled out and I dropped the box.

I dropped to my knees and noticed that the box contained my journals from my junior high and high school years. I flipped the first open. Time for a trip down memory lane.

_Dear Diary, _(This journal was from junior high, I'd say around eighth grade.)

_Edward Cullen is such a jerk, today he called me names. I wish he'd never moved in next door. But if he'd never moved in, than I'd never met his sister and we'd never have become best friends. Alice and I had a sleep over the other night, we set up all night and talked about her new crush, Jasper Hale, the new kid to school, his sister is a real ice princess. I don't like her. _

_Flashback_

"Oh, that's him, Bella," Alice swooned over the new student, Jasper Hale. Jasper was sitting with Alice's two brother's Emmett and Edward. Emmett was a year older than Edward and Alice who where twins. They didn't act or look much alike. Alice had short, spiky, black hair, while Edward had wild bronze colored hair. He drove the female population of Forks Junior High crazy. That excluded me and Alice.

"Hey, ladies," Edward said as him, Emmett and the new kid Jasper came by. Jasper smiled at Alice, who blushed and giggled.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked. Edward and I didn't get along, we never had in the six months since the Cullen's had moved in.

"Just to say hi, and introduce Jasper to you girls. Have a problem with that Swan."

I sighed, if Alice was happy, than I was happy.

"Oh and Swan, keep your toys out of our yard, I found a dumb Barbie doll."

"Must have been yours, we all know how much you love the ladies, but plastic are the only one's you can get."

"Loser."

"Jerk."

"Cootie Girl."

"Idiot."

"At least I have more than one friend."

"At least my friends are loyal, yours don't even stand by you."

Edward looked around, Emmett, Jasper and Alice where walking towards the door, the bell to end lunch.

"Looks like your friends left to," Edward said. He always had to get the last word.

_End Flashback_

I'd hated that day, it was the day that Edward and I had truly became enemies. I flipped through the journal, I had now entered high school.

Forks High had always been interesting. Alice and Jasper had started dating freshman year, not to long after the incident in the first journal entry had taken place.

Various entries talked about school events, sports games Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Jasper's ice princess sister and my other best friend, and I had attended, sometime's Emmett would tag along, he had a thing for Rosalie.

_Just thinking my neighbor's name is pissing me off. I'm a freshman in high school for god's sake, I should not have to deal with that ass hole! So, it's freezing cold outside and the ass has the balls to ask me if I'm hot, hot as in temperature hot not as in how hot do I look._

_Flashback_

Alice and I had just come from a day of shopping, there was so big dance coming up that she wanted to go to, so she'd dragged me and Rosalie along for some fun shopping in Seattle. We'd just gotten home at like 8 at night, and I was walking to my back door, Charlie prefers we use the back door, the front door sticks or something.

Anyways, I noticed Edward and Emmett working on a vehicle in the Cullen's yard. I waved towards Emmett but it was Edward that said something.

"Hey, Swan. You're looking mighty hot over there." I looked down, I was wearing dark wash jeans and a blue top. The same thing I'd worn to school today. I looked up and was surprised when I found a water hose aimed at me. "Told you that you looked hot," Edward said before blasting me with freezing water.

In thirty degree weather, I stood outside with wet clothes, dripping wet, to cold to do anything but chatter. Emmett wasn't looking to happy. I guess he hadn't been let in on this plan. Emmett came up to Edward and punched him in the shoulder. I finally ran inside to the warmth.

_End Flashback_

I ended up sick for an entire week after that, he'd squirted me on purpose in the freezing cold. I refused to read anymore of those journals, they had been the worst years of my life.

I remembered that after two years, something inside of Edward changed. I really don't know what at the time, but he apologized.

_Edward Cullen, the bane of my existence, the boy who threw mud at me in eighth grade, hosed me with water in ninth, and just terrorized me in tenth. I can't believe that he just, apologized, for the first time since we've meet he called me Bella and not Swan. I was heading in the back door, Edward was out back working on his stupid silver Volvo that Esme and Carlisle bought him. He looked up and wiped his hands and walked over to the fence separating the yards, said "Bella, I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past." I was floored, I stood there, seriously thinking I'd miss heard him. I finally managed to as why, he simply replied that "something had changed." Oh, that boy is so damn confusing!_

I flipped ahead, I knew what was coming, the summer between junior and senior year had been the changing point. I didn't even read the entry in the journal, I just recalled the best summer and really year of my life.

_Flashback_

I had taken a liking to go out on warm nights and lay a blanket on the ground and look at the stars, the heavens fascinated me, cause you never get to see them as they are happening at that very second. I'd once heard that if you could get to the nearest star, and shot a telescope to earth than you'd be able to see the past because the past would be the images that where just reaching that star. I don't really know if that's true or not, but it's nice to dream.

I heard the chain link fence between our properties groan, I bolted up and turned to find the man I loved to hate, Edward Cullen. He was jumping over the three foot high fence like it was only a foot high. He sailed through the air so easily that I was jealous.

I laid back down. He wouldn't harm me tonight, there'd been no practical jokes in almost a year and a half.

"Don't you need to be screwing Tanya?" I asked not looking at him. I felt the blanket shift, he was laying down.

"No, we broke up. Tell me about the stars?"

I started naming off the constellations that I knew, stories behind them, stories about the moon, I just rambled.

"Your gorgeous when you talk about something you love," Edward purred into my ear.

"You're drunk."

"No," he rolled over onto his side and leaned over me, blocking my view of the stars. "I haven't drank in a few weeks. I told you something had changed, well that something was you, and how I felt about you."

"I haven't changed."

"Okay, I changed, I'm not wording this right. You deserve so much more. But I want to be so selfish."

He was rambling this time. I leaned up and kissed him, just so he'd shut up and let me get back to dreaming about the stars. I felt him smile in the kiss before he started moving our lips in sync. It felt heavenly, it was so much better than what I'd read, here was my first kiss happening under the stars, while I was seeing stars. I finally broke the kiss.

He seat back and we resumed looking at the stars, not a word was shared between us. Kisses on the other hand, we did share those.

On clear nights, Edward and I would set under the stars together, we'd cuddle and enjoy the silence of the night. Finally Edward asked me out.

"Bella, would you go out with me?"

"Sure, but how? We have a love to hate relationship."

"Well, than maybe you could plant the idea in Alice's head about a group outing to the movies. Trust me when I say that Alice has been trying to get us together for years. Then I'll finagle my way into setting next to you, after much arguing with Alice of course."

I smiled and kissed Edward. A week later, we where out on our first date.

"Edward," Alice commanded. "You are sitting next to Bella, don't bit or I swear these new manicured nails will make you bleed."

"Oh," Edward said, "I'm so scared, should I get the tissue's now or later." Alice glared at him. "Well, Swan it looks like it's us. Don't even think about getting my popcorn."

The lights dimmed, the movie started. Alice had chose a romantic comedy, which had the other couple's making out while Edward and I played with each other's hands.

"Come on Swan," Edward whispered. "I think we'll enjoy the movie better up top. Away from the kissing couples."

Neither of the couples heard us, and we got up and set at the top and finally had our first official make out session in a movie theatre. I don't even think that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett noticed we'd left. A good thing. We got back to our seats at the end of the movie, a bit flushed but not worse for the wear.

Alice smiled as she got into Jasper's car, Emmett and Rosalie where riding in the jeep and I was with Edward. Again, strategically planned by Edward.

"I'll see you at home Edward," Alice yelled from the window. I slid in the car.

Edward waved as we slid in the car.

"Well, let's get something to eat, Alice would kill me if I let you go hungry, I'll even pay."

School started, our nightly routine of looking at the stars ended, it was getting to be to cold. Edward started sneaking out of his window and into mine, when he could get away with it. School was terror, Edward ignored me, only saying things to me when he absolutely had to.

Otherwise our relationship was secret. I didn't mind, it keep things fun and interesting. We'd find new ways to be together, we'd make-out in the janitor's closet, an empty class room, far away from the door. We'd snuck into the band room where I was a flag girl, we'd made out in the flag room.

The months rolled by, I keep looking down the road, college was looming so close on the horizon, and I'd not yet figured out what I wanted to do in life. I was at a stand still. A film crew came to Forks to do some filming for a movie, I managed to talk to some of the people on the crew and realized that I wanted to be a director some day.

I started applying to film schools, which I got into most of them. By April I had to make my choice, that night it was nice outside so I took the blanket out back and stared at the stars.

I heard the fence groan, Edward had seen me and was coming to join me. I didn't look up, I knew it was him, he set down on the blanket and nuzzled my neck.

"Edward," I groaned, giggling just a bit.

"Oh, I love it when you say my name, I love you," his breath tickled me.

"Edward, I love you too, but," he started kissing my jaw, I pulled away.

"What, love?"

"I'm leaving in June, I've been accepted into an accelerated program at the film school in California. And I know that you've been accepted into that internship with NASCAR, I just think we should," I said, Edward cut me off.

"Please don't say break up. My heart will shatter."

"Fine, but we have to do something when we leave for opposite coasts."

_End Flashback_

Oh, we'd done something, I'd broken up with him on our one year anniversary. Then I'd never seen him again, or he'd never seen me, I went to all his races once he became a driver on the pro circuit. He was my favorite driver, I had his picture hanging up in my office at work, and I rooted for him when everybody else rooted for the hometown boy.

I'd cut ties after I left Forks, with all of my old friends except for the one who wouldn't let me cut ties, Alice Cullen-Hale. She'd become a fashion designer in New York City after graduating from NYU. She was married to Jasper now, they where expecting their second child.

Through Alice I was able to keep tabs on Rosalie and Emmett, who where married and expecting once again. Alice had told me that Edward was still single, and that he was enjoying his bachelor lifestyle.

_I love rock and roll…_

My phone choose to go off and that moment interrupting me from my memories. I glanced at the caller ID, Alice.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, when you coming to New York to shop with me and Rose, we need our third wheel back."

"Aw… I'm sorry, I'm nobody's third wheel," I laughed.

"Shopping? How about in Forks in like two months?"

"The reunion, I knew you where going to ask about it."

"Well, my brother is bringing home the home wrecker."

"Who," I asked, last I'd heard Edward was single.

"Some racing babe, Terri Shay or something, yes, I think it's Terri Shay. But I hate her, I just wish you and Edward where back together."

I choked.

"What," Alice said, "you didn't think I didn't know about senior year? It wasn't hard when I saw you making out at the movies with him, or when he'd sneak over to your place to watch stars, or sneak into your room late at night."

"Why do I ever try to keep things from you?"

"I have no clue, but I have to jet, I'll see you at the reunion."

I disconnected, sighed and realized that she was going to attempt to get me and Edward back together when we where in Forks together.

* * *

In the last two months, arrangements had been made, the show was coming along, and I'd be going home for a few days before shooting started. I'd touched down in Seattle three and a half hours ago and my car was pulling into Forks as we speak. Things really hadn't changed. Including my father's home.

It was still white with blue shutters, a blue door that I'd painted back in high school. The house next door looked the same as well, still the same cream color, though it had been sided in the last ten years.

There where kids in the Cullen's yard, they looked a bit like Emmett and Rosalie, one looked like Alice. When they saw my black car roll up, they looked up surprised, somebody who lived next to them had a driver. Oh, the little luxuries I could afford. A driver for while I was in Forks was something I'd needed.

The driver came around and opened the door for me, I stepped out and looked around. Every thing was still so green, so far from the yellow sand I was use to. I grabbed my luggage and started up the stairs, not making it to the top step before I heard my name.

"Bella," I turned to find Emmett. I smiled as he jumped over the fence, I really didn't know what it was about that fence that made the Cullen boys want to jump over it. He made it to me and scooped me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Alice called and said that you'd be home and she and Jazz where coming and Edward and what's her face, so Rose and I decided to come home as well, plus Brit and Brianna wanted to see their grandparents."

"Well, I'll come over as soon as I say hi to my father. I can't believe that we're all back together, even if it's just for a week."

"It's so good to see you, I'll be watching for you in about an hour." I smiled as Emmett departed, once again going over the fence instead of just taking the ten extra steps around.

I opened the door and found my father asleep on the couch. I took my luggage up to my room before waking him up. I dismissed my driver for the day, telling him I'd call if I needed him.

"Dad," I gently shook my father, "Dad, I'm home," he yawned and I stood back as he set up.

"Bells, it's so good to see you," he stood up and gave me a hug. I held him tight, I hadn't realized just how much I missed him.

We visited for awhile, he told me about his new girlfriend, Sue Clearwater. Sue's husband Harry, a good friend of Charlie's had passed away some time ago, so he'd started spending time with Sue and something had happened. They had become closer. Sue's children Seth and Leah, both friends of mine from when I was younger, accepted Charlie, and knew that he wouldn't replace Harry.

I gave him one more hug before grabbing a blanket and heading out to our back yard, the stars had come out. I laid down on the blanket and looked up. Even ten years I could still name most of the constellations.

"Hey, Swan, looking hot," I heard and I jumped, I knew what was about to happen, Edward had found me.

I froze looking at him.

"Oh, shit, Bella, I didn't mean like that, I wasn't going to hose you, I'm so sorry. I forgot."

"Old habits die hard," I whispered.

"I meant that you looked amazing, not the ugly duckling that you left Forks as, California must have done some good for you."

I looked at him, getting a good look at him finally. He'd become more muscular, racing must have made him add the muscles. He still stood at over six foot, his bronze hair still untidy. My heart speed, but I had to remind myself that he was nothing but my neighbor anymore. I walked over to the fence.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Bella, you look amazing."

"Thanks, your filling out as well, no longer the string bean from high school."

"Oh, you wound my ego."

"Where's your fiancée?"

"Terri, she's inside, getting grilled by Rose and Alice. They don't like her, from what I can gather."

"You'd be absolutely right, they think we should be together, by the way, Alice knew."

"Yea, I had to listen to her bitch for some time about how we where the perfect couple. So how are things for you?"

"Things are good, I'm getting my own show to direct, maybe you'll consider guest starring on it?"

"Me, act, no thank you, though I do act most days, I act like I'm head over heels for Terri, I act like our break up was for the best, I act like I can win a race ever once in awhile, while really I suck."

"I don't root for a loser, you've won before, you're still new, Edward."

"You root for me, I thought you hated me."

"Edward, I could never hate you, not even when we had that love to hate each other relationship. I think I had a crush on you then. That's why I fought with you so hard. I loved the sound of your voice. And what do you mean that you act like your head over heels for Terri?"

"Well, it was a set up match, she's the daughter of one of my sponsors. They felt that I needed a women in my life, so they set me up with Terri, I've never told anybody this. She's nice, but I don't love her like I loved you. She just fills a void in my life. She's clingy and needy, and has this awful whinny voice, it drives me insane."

I laughed. He smiled than to, not a phony smile, this one reached his eyes, it was a real smile, the smile I was in love with.

"So," Edward said, "do you still remember the constellations?"

"Yes, I'm surprised I remember what to look for, it's been along time since I looked at them."

"Yea, I stopped looking at them after we broke up. It hurt to see them, it was our thing."

I looked down, I couldn't look him in the eye, that's the same reason I'd stopped looking.

"Eddie," I heard in this annoying whinny voice. "Time to come in."

"That's her, Terri, I hate the voice and she thinks she's my mother, drives me insane."

"Tell her differently, you never had trouble telling me off."

"Yea but I love you, it's weird but around you I could be honest."

"I'll tell her off," I said.

"Can I come over tonight?"

"What about Terri?"

"She'll never know, I'm sleeping on the couch, if she asks than I'll just say that I went to visit my best friend."

"She'll be pissed."

"Eddie, come on, it's getting cold."

"Yes, mother," Edward said low enough for just me to hear. "Leave your window open if you want me to come in, if not I understand." He said with a sad smile on his face, he leaned over the fence to give me a hug. I already knew how my window would be, he knew too.

* * *

I heard a small thump as Edward crawled into my window. "Ouch, shit."

I smiled, he was out of practice.

"Hi," I said, still looking at the script that I'd just been email, I was making final revisions on it so that we could film when I got back.

"What are you working on?"

"Top secret," I smiled at him, he was directly behind me, I could feel the heat radiating off him. I turned to look at him.

"Top secret huh, please tell me, I want in on the secret."

"It's the pilot for my new show, The Mommy Club. It's about a group of women who get together to chat about their lives as mothers."

"Doesn't sound great."

"Well, the mothers each have something that's happened to them. I have a friend out in LA with a daughter who's ten, well a friend of hers got pregnant, so I am focusing this show around mother's with difficulties, there's a ten year old who was raped by her step-father, and she's now expecting. She's living with her real father after he found out about what was going on. One mother recently lost her husband in a hit and run accident. She's left to raise two toddlers on her own. Another is 18 with two children. These women stick together through everything. Heading the club is two women who are the original member's of the club. They are the adopted grandmothers to this group. It's a support group really."

"Sounds interesting, they have to learn to lean on the group and others. I look forward to seeing the pilot."

"Thanks, there are going to be underlying stories as well. We'll be talking about their day to day lives as well, some of them are ready to find love again, the ten year old has to learn to trust men again. She clings to the adopted grandparents of the group. She's scared to death of her own father because of what the step-father did to her."

"You came up with this?"

"Yes and no, I wrote the treatment, but my friends daughter was the one who started me thinking, the ten year old she's having a kid, she could easily give it up for adoption, but she chose to keep it, and face what ever hardships life is about to throw at her. It intrigued me. How does one make that decision. At that age?"

"Your brain was working over time that night, I'm sure of it. I will proudly watch the show and proclaim that I know the director of the show."

I smiled, it was nice to know I had somebody in my corner.

"It's nice to see your smile, I never seem to get it right in my memories."

"Well, it's not something that can be re created easily."

I turned my computer off and went to the bed. I yawned hoping Edward would get the message.

"I'm sorry, you're tired, I'll leave."

"You could stay, we've sleep in the same bed before, I'll sleep under the covers you can sleep on top."

He nodded and moved to my bed. I snuggled into him, telling him to set his alarm for early so he can get back to his parents. We agreed to get the group together together for lunch tomorrow. Emmett was already upset that I hadn't come over. I fell asleep shortly after that.

* * *

Had I dreamed last night, had I really sleep in Edwards arms again, while his fiancee slept next door, I woke up this morning to an empty bed, with nothing other than a note, saying I'm sorry and that I shouldn't forget about lunch with the group.

I glanced at the time, I'd overslept, it was ten thirty. I jumped into the shower and was ready to go by eleven thirty. I decided to walk to the diner for lunch, and enjoy the rare sunshine.

I saw Alice and them starting to walk as well. We where only a few blocks from the diner. I wanted to walk behind them, I wasn't ready to deal with Edward and Terri, she was giving him the guarded in love look, but it was fake, so it seemed that neither of them wanted in that relationship.

They where arguing about something, I was far enough back that I couldn't tell what it was about, but that's okay, Alice text me at that second.

_I know you're back there, trust me don't come up here, Edward and that women are arguing over you, it seems Edward wasn't on the couch last night, and Terri really want's to know where he was, I know where he was, you two aren't very quiet. LOL._

I sent back: _Sorry, there are still major feelings there, last night proved it. Oh, god Alice, what am I going to do?_

_I dunno, play it cool, you're the director what are you getting from facial expressions?_

_Well, I already know about Edward, he's told me last night, her, well it seems like she doesn't love him either. When's the wedding?_

_Not set, Edward already has cold feet. Oh, we're here, text you on the walk back._

_Bye._

I realized I was at the diner as well, Edward and Terri where still arguing as I walked in.

"Edward, you where missing last night, were where you?"

"I told you, I went to see a friend," Edwards eyes flicked around, Terri didn't see it, nor had she seen me.

"You where with that bimbo next door," Terri said.

"Terri, if you ever speak about Bella like that again, I…" Edward said, but Alice beat her to the punch or slap as was more appropriate.

"Don't ever all Bella that again, or there will be worse repercussions."

"Bitch don't touch me again," Terri said, Edward cut in.

"Terri, go back to my parents, we will discuss this when I get back after a nice dinner with my family."

"And her," Terri pointed at me.

"She is family after all."

Terri's eyes widened, and she stormed out of the restaurant.

"Good riddance," Rosalie said when Terri was out of the diner.

"I agree," Alice said, I keep quiet.

Edward pulled out the chair for me and helped me in.

"You know Edward, you are going to have to chose, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Alice said.

The waitress bustled over and took our orders. We didn't have to wait long for the food, and soon we where talking and stuffing our faces in between.

"So, what are you girls having," I asked, referring to the protruding bellies.

"Little girl, again," Alice said.

"Boy, first one," Rosalie said. I smiled, I wished I was having a kid along with them. They where both due in three months, almost at the same time. There was only one man I wanted to have children with, and he was currently playing with my hand, even though he was engaged to another women.

He smiled that crooked smile towards me, and I saw Alice flash the briefest smile. It was gone before I could see it properly, but I knew that she knew that sparks where, once again flying between her brother and I. Only this time, something stood in our way, his fiancée.

We didn't realize how late it was getting until Emmett started complaining that he was hungry again. I looked at the clock to find that almost five hours had lapsed since we'd shown up. Tonight's festivities of the reunion started at seven and the ladies had to get ready, you couldn't go to a Forks High football game in just anything, you had to be in the school colors, of gold and purple. (A/N: Don't shoot me, I don't remember the color's or if they where ever stated, but I do remember they where the Spartans so I figure gold would be one, and I used my favorite color for the other.)

I had my old Forks High sweatshirt that I was going to wear. Rosalie and Alice had some elaborate outfits picked out, and the boys where wearing their letterman jackets from back in the day.

Alice and Rosalie come up to me and shooed Edward away while we where walking home.

"So," Alice said. "We told Terri to wear the colors Black and Gold. She'll be booed out of the stadium for sure, we're playing the Shapiro Tigers."

Rosalie nodded and smiled brightly. "And you, our dear friend Bella, have this great outfit at our place waiting for you. No old sweatshirt for you, even if it is Edward's old football sweatshirt. Busted."

I blushed, how had the girls known.

"Edward was looking for it the other day, he called me and asked if it was at mom and dad's still packed up from when I packed all our high school stuff, I told him I hadn't seen it, than he mumbled something about how the last time he'd seen it, Bella was wearing it after a trip to his room to steal something of his."

"Okay, fine so I keep the damn thing, I can't help how I feel for the man."

"And how do you feel?"

"You really want to know? I'm hopelessly in love with an engaged man."

"Time to put operation get Edward and Bella back together, started," Alice smiled as we reached her house, I was promptly pulled into the Cullen's and set in a chair as Alice and Rosalie started work on me.

* * *

"Girls," I heard one of the boys yell, "hurry up or we'll miss the kick off."

"You won't miss your touch off," Alice yelled.

"Kick off," three boys and I said at the same time.

"Hold still Bella, we are almost done." Rosalie started putting mascara on, then together they proclaimed me done. I was spun in the chair to the mirror.

Not half bad looking, they'd stayed true to me, skinny jeans and a deep purple top. Not my favorite color, but it worked. I had long gold necklaces accenting the piece. My breast, which on a good day where almost invisible, set front and center today, they had a roundness to them that I'd never known. The shirt plunged just low enough that any guy who looked tonight would get a nice eye full.

"Oh my god!" I heard a shrill shriek from the first floor. "Purple and gold, I was told black and gold." Terri, she'd just found us in our colors.

Alice and Rosalie walked downstairs as fast as their bodies would let them. Terri was in black jeans and a goldish/yellowish shirt.

"You, you told me it was black and gold," Terri screeched at Alice, who was playing the innocent bystander very well. Jasper stepped in front of Alice, was he too, in on this?

"I clearly told you purple and gold, don't get your underwear in a bunch."

"Bull shit, bitch,"

"Don't call Alice that again, Terri."

Terri did her best pouting face, "come on Eddie, let's drive ourselves so we don't have to associate with them."

"Terri, things aren't changing, I'm still going with them, get over it. You don't have to go."

"Oh, yes I do, I don't want any girl on my man," Terri eyed me openly, I swear I heard Emmett snare at her. She dragged Edward towards the door, but I held back for a second.

"Guys, I'm going to call Jake and see if he'll meet us there, I don't want to be the seventh wheel."

Jacob Black had been my best friend through most of high school, he lived on the res not to far from Forks, so while he didn't attend school with the pale folks, he and I where friends. We'd meet through my father who was good friends with Billy, Jake's dad.

Jake happily agreed to meet us at the game, as long as I paid for the ticket. I agreed.

* * *

We made it just in time for the bonfire, Jake found us about thirty minutes after I called him.

I saw my old friend and gave him a huge hug. He picked me up as I squealed, delighted that I was back with him.

"Wow, Jake you've really filled out."

"Not looking to bad your self, Bells." I smiled, that was a name only certain people could call me.

He gave Alice and Rosalie hugs next, letting them stay on the ground, he high fived Edward, Jasper and Emmett and ignored Terri all together.

He cornered me as we where heading into the game. He asked about Terri and I explained. He didn't like her, she was giving him the cold shoulder.

Edward and I managed to seat next to each other, Terri was between him and Emmett, and I was between him and Jake. I would laugh at the first touch down when she was stuck between two grown men trying to celebrate Forks first score. Rosalie and Alice where set down on the other side of Emmett, squeezed between some random teenager and Jasper. They looked like they could murder Jasper and Emmett.

At half time, we'd scored 27-0. The boys had already been given the eye from the security guard a few times, but that didn't stop them from celebrating. Alice and Rosalie where looking tired so I dragged them to the car.

"Are you two doing okay?"

"We're fine, bored, but fine, how are you doing, your between Edward and Jake, both avid football players."

"Shut up, you saw me enjoying it almost as much as them."

"True, let's get back or the boys will start to worry, I hope."

I smile and we trudged our way back to the game. We stopped and chatted with many of our old friends from high school, we found the boys tossing the ball around with their old friends. Terri was looking very irritated.

"Eddie, you said we'd go home, with your parents out, we'd have the place to our selves."

"Terri, it's Edward, not Eddie, I've told you that. And I said that you could go back to the house if you want to, but I'm enjoying my time here."

Terri huffed back to where she'd been standing, Jake and I walk with Alice and Rosalie back to our seats.

I was surprised, Terri made it the whole game. Once we got back to the house, I quickly left for my own home, thanking Alice and Rosalie for the outfit and promising I'd return it after I'd washed it. They said not to worry about it. It was better than a sweat shirt. I almost died when they'd said that, thank god Edward and Terri where upstairs, arguing again.

* * *

That had been almost three hours ago, and it was approaching midnight as I was still working the pilot script again. I jumped when I heard something hit my window. I snuck over to it and saw Edward. I opened my window.

"What," I asked.

"Come with me. Please I need a drive."

I nodded, shut the window and got dressed. I went out the back door, I was 28 now and my father had told me I could come and go as I pleased. Just to be on the safe side, I'd left him a note.

I hopped in Edward's car and he speed off. I started playing with the radio, finally settling on an alternative and rock station.

"So, are you going to tell me why you dragged me away from my script?"

"Yes, eventually, just not now, just let me enjoy your company, please."

I let him talk, about the most random things, things he'd wanted back when we'd been together, things about now, his racing, he let it all out on me and I just absorbed it. We finally parked and I knew where he was going. Even in pitch black, we where headed to the one place that made the most sense to us, our meadow.

After a very long mile, Edward and I stumbled into the meadow, it was just as amazing as I'd remembered it. The moon shown brightly, illuminating the green grass and flowers. I smiled, remembering the first time I'd been here, Edward had led me to it one Saturday. It had been after we'd started dating, we'd had our first kiss with tongue here, I wondered if it was causing him as much pain to be here as it was me. I looked at his face and I knew the answer. Yes.

"I miss this place, Bell, it's not the same so far from here, but you know that, you don't live here either do you."

"No, we grew up and became something great. Unfortunately things didn't work just right for us as we'd once hoped. I do regret it though, the break up, I was so nasty about it. You where trying to give us a good anniversary and I broke our hearts. I felt it was the only way. We where doomed from the beginning."

"We where only doomed because we made it so. I don't know how many tears I shed over that night, even ten years later when I think of it, I have tears in my eyes. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me, but I've forgiven you, I had to, I love you, and if you love somebody you just forgive them and move on."

I put my forehead against his, breathing deeply, staring him in the eyes.

"I'm scared, Bell."

"Scared of what, you have everything."

"Scared of entering a loveless marriage, scared for any kids we might have, scared that if I marry her, I'll still love you, even when I know I'm suppose to love her, and I can't because she doesn't have my heart. Scared that I've lost you, I lost you before I even had you."

"You shouldn't be scared, we need to get back," I whispered just before his lips met mine. It was slow at first, just testing the waters, than his tongue flicked my lips and I granted him permission. Our tongues battled, a sweet battle. I finally broke the kiss, hugging him.

"You'll never lose me, I promise." Tears leaked from my eyes, we stood there in our embrace for sometime. Then we headed back to the real world, one where people complicated our lives.

* * *

We made it back by five that morning, I was snug in my bed by six and rudely awoken at three that afternoon by Alice and Rosalie.

"What happened? Edward was gone again last night. And I heard you two talking last night."

"Nothing, I swear. Other than he told me he still loves me. I'm screwed, we kissed. He told me he was scared of this wedding, scared of so much, I screwed up by breaking up with him ten years ago."

I was crying once again, Rosalie and Alice hugged me tightly, They where talking in mute whispers above me.

"Come on," Rosalie said, "we have to get the princess ready for the ball."

Once again I'd become the make over. Only this time I was being really dressed up in a black dress. My hair fell in curls down my back, my make-up made me look elegant. Emmett whistled when I came down the stairs, Edward's jaw dropped and Terri saw, she pulled him out of the house. In that second I knew something would happen tonight.

Then I realized there was a fourth male standing in the room, Jacob. He was holding his arm out.

"We thought you might like a date tonight, and Jake agreed. You shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior," Jake joked and we where off. The gym had been decorated. Pictures of us from senior year hung on the walls and the prom play list was playing. Jake and I and the rest of the group found our way to the table that Edward was brooding at, looking all dark and mysterious and sexy in khaki's and a green button down shirt. His eyes shined when he saw me. A slow song started.

"Bella, would you care to dance?" Edward asked me, I nodded and we headed to the dance floor. Other couples joined us.

"Where's Terri," I hoped she'd gone away, but I knew better.

"Restroom, Bella, I'm so sorry about last night, I wasn't trying to guilt trip you or anything. I didn't mean to kiss you…"

"KISS HER! Edward Cullen, you kissed this bimbo," I heard Terri yell from behind me, I knew things where going to be nasty.

* * *

So I'm leaving the end up to your imagination. Let me know what you think happens in your reviews. I might put another chapter up, but it depends on reviews, so if you like it, REVIEW!


	2. Sorry, Author's Note, READ PLEASE!

Author's Note:

Sorry, guys. This isn't a chapter, due to unforeseeable circumstances, I won't be uploading anymore chapters for the time being. My computer got sick and I had to re-install Windows on my computer, unfortunately, that meant I lost Microsoft Works, the word processor I used to write 'Being Normal', 'The Reunion', and all my other stories. But don't fear, I learned along time ago to save my stories in another place, that other place being my external hard drive. I am downloading Word in hopes that I can open .wps files. I really am trying to get there, but it's proving to be hard, and I just wanted to let everybody know what was going on.

Oh and please review on my stories, I do have a challenge on one about reaching 26 reviews and I will post the next chapter, which people, you don't have to worry, I uploaded it before my computer messed up, so it's there, I'm just waiting for those reviews. Anyways, have fun and ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 2

_Two Years Later_

_Why was I here, _I thought. My hands had been tied when it came to coming to the wedding, but the reception, couldn't I have just skipped it?

"Ladies and Gentleman," I heard the DJ announce, he was the best friend to the bride. "May I present to you Mr. and _Mrs. _Edward Cullen."

Everybody stood excited to see the newlyweds, I just stayed where I was. I wanted to cry, I was here against my will, I had protested to Alice all damn day, but she reminded me that I was here for Edward, that I'd be a good girl until after the reception that I could go back to being California and not think about this day ever again.

I scowled at Alice who was standing in front of me. She just smiled. Like she knew a secret that she was bouncing to tell somebody. Okay, so she did know a big secret. Edward and I had had a rendezvoused a few months ago, we started talking about the future and the past, and one thing lead to another and we'd ended up, well, it had been the best night of my life. I'd told Alice about what had happened and it's consequences just a few days ago, now I had to deliver the news to Edward, I'd chickened out before the wedding, so I'd have to do it after, and this secret well it could blow everything up.

Of course it would be bad, if one event had happened differently two years ago. I remembered it clearly:

_"You kissed this bimbo," Terri asked._

_ "Terri, it's not what you think," Edward tried to smooth things over. He always tried to keep the peace. He keep his arms tightly around me._

_ "No," I said, breaking my silence, if I wanted something I'd have to work for it. "It's exactly like what you think, he kissed me and I kissed him back and enjoyed every minute of it. So did he!"_

_ Terri's jaw dropped, but I wasn't done._

_ "And, I still love him." I heard a gasp through the audience. Alice and Rosalie looked like they could bust with pride, Emmett and Jasper where getting closer to me, in case something happened they'd be able to be in the middle of it. "I have loved Edward Cullen for eleven years, not a day went by that I didn't think of him. Hell, I'm pretty sure I've loved him since I first met him."_

_ I waited, for Edward to say something, I'd just made a very public announcement, and now, well, he was hesitant. Then I saw his eyes, they where burning with lust for me. He couldn't talk due to his lust for me. I blinked than turned and kissed him. One that let every man and women in this place know that Edward was mine._

_ "I love you," he said loud enough for me and Terri to hear. Terri went crazy, but I was already kissing Edward again. Emmett and Jasper took care of Terri, they escorted her outside and told her they'd ship her stuff to her._

"So, Mrs. Cullen," I jumped, I wasn't use to the name yet. I smiled, it was my husband, Edward. "Are you ready for our first dance as man and wife?" I saw Alice looking at us. I shook my head, he knew I hated dancing. "Oh, to bad, Alice will kill us if we don't, she's been planning this day for years and years and years. Since we first meet I think."

I smiled and kissed him. He bent me backwards as we kissed and I giggled. Then he let me up from the dip and we started our first slow dance as man and wife. I only stepped on his feet a few times. He didn't flinch. I sure loved him.

"You know Mrs. Cullen, I could get use to this," Edward chuckled in my hair.

"Get use to what?"

"Holding you." It was now or never, that pesky consequence came between us again.

"Well, I could get use to it as well, but," I was cut off by the end of the song.

We where herded to the table by Alice where the best man and matron of honor speeches where given. Emmett first.

"So, I wanted to do something funny, but Rose said she'd kill me, so I'm going to be serious," everybody laughed, we'd never heard Emmett be serious. "Edward, my little brother, we really thought you'd be the first to get married, so Alice and I are both surprised when you didn't. We both figured you'd been married twelve years ago, of course we always figured Bella would be the girl. Then we thought maybe you two had worked out your differences senior year, you where constantly sneaking out to see her, you think we didn't know, remember who your sister is. Anyways, we thought maybe the wedding would be shortly after senior year, than we heard Bella got into film school on the west coast while you where going to the east coast for NASCAR, than you came home crying, Alice and I knew what had happened, you'd finally had your heart stomped on, a good thing for you. You became one of the best drivers out there, I had a feeling it was because of Bella, you where trying to prove to her that you could be the best at something. Then you brought home that women, so the plan was hatched, get you and Bella back together, it worked and here we are, so congrats little bro, the entire family is so proud that you finally got your shit together."

Rosalie got up and marched over to Emmett and smacked him. "That's for cussing in front of the kids," Rosalie mumbled. Everybody laughed.

"Welcome to the family Bella," Alice said after Rosalie had set back down. "Have you told him yet? Am I allowed to say it yet?" I shook my head. "Dang."

"Oh, give me a second," I said to her. Then I leaned into Edward's ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant, congrats daddy."

I felt a smile cross Edwards face. A smile that rivaled my own. I nodded to Alice and she started jumping up and down.

"Congratulations go to Mommy Bella and Daddy Edward, who in just seven months will have a bouncing bundle of joy. About time to get things right Edward. This entire room, or most of us, I can confidently say have been rooting for you since day one, and I don't mean in racing, I mean in love, little brother, love makes us so much better, look at Rose and Emmett, I never thought I'd hear a serious thought come from our older brother's mouth, but today, he proves us wrong. Look at me and Jazz, I'm a less annoying form of your older twin sister."

"You stop being annoying," Edward whispered, I snickered. Alice glared at him, but continued.

"Anyways, Bella's love changed you senior year, you didn't realize it but everybody who knew you then, noticed a difference, you actually cared about something other than yourself. You stopped hitting on every girl that came through the door of Forks High, and when you looked at Bella, your eyes lit up like they where on fire, emerald fires is what I use to call that look. Anyways, congratulations, to both of you on so much, you deserve so much and you're finally getting it all!"

"To Bella and Edward Cullen," the entire room cheered. I smiled as Edward kissed my cheek, it had taken almost thirteen years to get my happily ever after, thirteen is a long time to pine for somebody and lose them, only to find them again and fear that you are going to lose them all over again. This time I didn't lose him, I gain something so much better, a family.

Just if your wondering, Terri did show up a year after the reunion disaster, at one of Edward's biggest races, I was in the pit area waiting with held breath until the race ended, she sauntered up to me and actually apologized. Said she was sorry she ever tried to be me and replace me in his life, she'd known for months that he only loved me, he talked in his sleep, that's why she was so possessive when she meet me. Terri said she was dating a new guy, completely not in the racing circuit. He had recently asked her to marry him. They where getting married later this summer.

My show, well, Lifetime picked it up and has introduced many up and coming young actresses, and Edward did make an appearance, well, more than one, he's playing the ten year old's real father, what kid wouldn't be lucky to have Edward as a father. Our kid will be blessed big time.

My life is perfect, what can I say, oh, that's it, this is the beginning of the best years of my life.


End file.
